


Non-dimensional

by ElizaStyx



Series: Christmas OTP Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas OTP Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mentioned Sexy Times, Mischief, Presents, Someone stop me, Subtext, You're gonna puke rainbows at the end, cuteness, packing presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has a hard time packing one of his presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-dimensional

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4 Shopping for and/or **wrapping gifts**

"Do not come in!" Gabriel shrieked.  
Sam took a step back behind the door, a lost look appearing in his eyes. An incredibly loud rustle resounded in the room, something fell on the floor and tinkled melodiously accompanying a stream of muffled swearwords.  
Finally meaningful silence fell in the room.  
"You may proceed now." Gabriel sounded suspiciously calmly.

Sam opened the door slowly and leaned forward carefully, ready to run away in case of any danger. The table that stood in the center of the room looked like a cheerful pyramid covered in various christmasy wrapping paper. Some packages were ready and laying around in what seemed to be a perfect chaos but what was the real crowning of the madness was Gabriel himself.  
He was covered in glitter, scraps of paper stuck in his hair and sparkles of frenzy twinkling in his golden eyes.

Sam wasn't sure he should have come in but he was already too far inside to go back.  
"The dinner is ready, haven't you finished yet?" he asked although he was pretty sure he knew the answer to his question.  
"Does this look finished to you?" Gabriel huffed, spreading his arms to stress the immensity of chaos.  
"We're talking **your** presents so..." Sam smirked.  
Gabriel threw a ball of paper at him, hitting his shoulder.

"You have no idea how hard it can be!" Gabriel narrowed his eyes in annoyment.  
"You're right. I can't imagine what could be taking you so long to pack." Sam was suddenly intrigued as he couldn't see any unpacked gifts.  
"I always knew you had weak imagination." Gabriel crossed his arms.  
Sam's smirk became smug. "Excuse me but you did like some of my creative ideas judging from the amounts of 'oh yeahs' they have been awarded with."  
"Oh, it must have happened long time ago... My memory is not so good these days..." Gabriel turned back to him to rummage in the paper pile.  
"Perhaps you need a reminder then...?" Sam approached him and slid his arms around his waist to pull him close to his body.

Gabriel spun around quickly and slipped out of his embrace. "Packing first, dinner second and after that... the evening is ours since our dearest brothers aren't around yet." he smiled mischievously.  
"Does this mean that I am allowed to help now?" Sam raised his brows, turning to Gabe.  
"If you want to make things quick..." Gabriel shrugged and grabbed a ribbon to tie it thoughtlessly.  
"Seems legit." Sam shrugged. After having spent a longer time with Gabriel he got quite used to constant changes of Gabriel's plans and opinions. "What's so problematic to pack?"  
"My very special gift for your precious borther." Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you ready to see it?"  
"I still can't quite imagine how..." Sam frowned.

And then his gaze fell on the thing that Gabriel raised up from behind the table to show him.  
"Oh." he opened his mouth and closed it soundly. "OH."  
"Do you see the problem now?" Gabriel blinked innocently.  
"Well..." Sam licked his lips. "I would expect this kind of a present to have a more... conspiratorial package."  
"That would spoil all the fun, Sammy!" Gabriel gave him an indignant look. "The more obvious it is, the better."  
"You know what? I'm actually glad you have already [given me my present](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2740664)..." Sam swallowed hard, eyeing the gigantic, purple and shiny XXXL dragon dildo that for some reason was only wrapped in a foil that fitted it like a glove, outlining all the additional fun features.  
 **EXTREME PLEASURE!!!** read the huge red sticker.

"And you actually believe that this was all I had up my sleeve? I love surprising you, my love." Gabriel grinned, raising the dildo a bit higher. "Now help me pack this anus destroyer."  
"Dean will kill you..." Sam whispered silently, absently picking a sheet of paper and taking the dildo from Gabriel's hands.  
"But imagine Castiel's face..." Gabriel purred, grinning mischievously.  
"You really are an asshole sometimes." Sam rolled his eyes and draped the paper on top of the artificial penis in a shape that resembled a fountain.  
"Mostly on tuesdays." Gabriel smirked and slid between the table and Sam to embrace him tightly.

"What are you getting me?" he purred after a while, ignoring Sam's struggles to pack the dildo despite his highly distracting presence.  
"Something special." Sam smiled softly, fighting the unruly paper.  
"Oh, then I know what it is!" Gabriel grinned and pulled back to meet Sam's eye.  
"Really?" Sam raised his brow. "What am I getting you then, mister know-it-all?"  
"It's Sam Winchester." Gabriel's smile became truly shy and as Sam opened his mouth in surprise, he stuck a tiny golden star onto his nose. " **You** are the most special present you could give me."


End file.
